C'était notre étoile
by Celine-lupin
Summary: une songfic. Remus va au Ministère et retourne vers le voile dans lequel Sirius est tombé. Il repense à ses amis, à Poudlard...


Un homme aux cheveux châtains clair et aux yeux dorés s'avançait dans la pénombre d'un Ministère de la magie vide. Seul le bruit d'une fontaine cassait le silence terne des lieux. Le sorcier passa devant cette fontaine et leva les yeux vers un piédestal situé au centre de l'eau. Autrefois des statues fixaient fièrement le fond du hall. Ce soir-là elles avaient comme disparu.

La fontaine était pleine de pièces de bronze, d'argent et d'or. Remus y laissa un Gallion. Lupin reprit sa marche et se dirigea vers une porte sur laquelle l'indication « interdit aux personnes ne faisant pas partie du personnel des Langues de plomb » était écrit en gras ; l'homme aux deux iris dorés entra.

La pièce était elle aussi plongé dans le noirs. Remus, en sortant sa baguette, alluma les quelques bougies qui y résidaient . on pouvait maintenant voir que Lupin était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier très strict de couleur noir. On pouvait aussi mieux étudier la pièce . Les quatre murs de celle-ci étaient d'un blanc écru sale, plusieurs portes permettaient au Ministère d'égarer l'esprit de n'importe quel sorcier dans un dédale de pièces toutes plus abracadabrantes que les autres . Au centre de la pièce sur une marche de marbre se tenait le voile, le voile noir qui avait tué son ami , patmol , Sirius Black, tombeur de Poudlard mais aussi meilleur ami dans ses temps perdus. Une larme argentée coula le long de la joue du lycanthrope. Il se souvenait de ces moments passés avec les maraudeurs ses seuls amis . Il revit subitement James lors de leurs cinquième années, ce grand gaillard aux chevaux ébouriffés et aux yeux chocolat qui pétillaient toujours lorsque leurs propriétaire inventait une nouvelle blague pour les Serpentards. Remus revoyait aussi Peter un jeune garçon rondouillard, imide, les chevaux châtains foncés toujours emmêlés et les yeux marrons terre, toujours effacé derrière l'ombre de James et Sirius .Le sale traître ! Le lycanthrope serra les poings à l'idée que Peter devait être entrain de lécher la baguette pour ne pas être vulgaire du mage noir qui avait tout gâché dans sa vie. Mais pourquoi Peter ? pourquoi les avait-il trahi comme cela ? Un homme comme Remus ,James ou Sirius ne comprendrait jamais et de toutes façons même si l'admettre déchirait le cœur de Remus pour Cornedrue et Patmol c'était fini. Remus eu soudain une pensée pour Lily. Cette chère Lily Evans la jeune femme aux cheveux auburn et aux deux émeraudes glaciale lorsque leur détentrice était énervée, cette jeune fille qui à elle seule tenait tête aux Maraudeurs ; sauf qu'en cinquième année Lily n'était plus vraiment seule… Lily Evans avait un tempérament de feu en y repensant ce même tempérament lui avait fait hérité du surnom Lily-la-tigresse lorsque celle-ci avait humilié James et Sirius dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Flash Back 

Les quatres amis entrèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors la mine réjoui, fiers d'avoir enfin put découvrir un moyen d'aider Remus lors des pleines lunes. Les Maraudeurs allèrent s'asseoir à une table non loin du feu qui crépitait joyeusement dans l'âtre chaleureuse. Remus fut le seul des autres à sortir ses affaires pour finir un des devoirs à rendre pour la semaine suivante. Sirius, lui, était entrain de balayer la salle du regard, un air séducteur affiché à ses lèvres. Le lycanthrope en fut exaspéré, une nouvelle foi son ami recommençait la chasse à la fille parfaite .Le lycanthrope ne comprendrait jamais où était l'intérêt d'une telle pratique .Enfin pour l'instant cela ne gênait pas Lupin tant que Sirius ne mettait pas un de ses plans de séduction à exécution . L'adolescent aux iris dorés se remit à son travail non sans un regard pour James Potter qui lui cherchait désespérément une jeune fille des yeux ; et Remus savait que le brun cherchait à rencontrer le regard émeraude de la préfete de Gryffondor. Celle-ci venait d'ailleurs de rentrer dans la salle rouge et or emplie de plusieurs fauteuils qui attirèrent un moment l'envie de l'adolescent qui n'aspirait qu'à dormir, qui se ressaisit ne pensant que « mais avant il fallait qu'il termine ce devoir de Runes. »

_Lily Evans n'était pas du genre à rentrer en furie dans la salle commune pour après chercher furieusement Sirius et James . D'habitude elle préférait les éviter et discuter avec une de ses amies , Céline Carolis . Mais ce jour-là ce fut autrement. La rousse arriva bientôt pour se mettre devant Cornedrue avant de mettre ses poings sur les hanches , mauvais signe, cela assurait qu'elle était très en colère. Ses joues étaient en feu et elle cria soudainement_

_« Potter ! Toi ! Toujours toi ! Tu t'arranges toujours pour me gâcher l'existence avec les blagues puérils que vous faites toi et ton copain Black ! je me demandes d'ailleurs comment font Remus et Peter pour vous supporter je… »_

_mais l'adolescente fut coupé par un James bouche-bée qui après avoir jeté un coup d'œil vers Sirius balbutia_

_« Mais enfin Lily-jolie on a rien fait depuis deux semaines et…_

_- Bah justement c'était trop beau pour durer, cracha-t-elle_

_- Si je puis me permettre, si tu ne nous explique pas en quoi nous avons gâcher ton existence , on ne pourra pas vérifier si c'est effectivement la vérité, dit intelligemment Remus_

_- Eh bien figures-toi que tes imbéciles d'amis ont réussi à subtiliser à Miss Mcgonagal mon, MON devoir de métamorphose ! Alors que celui-ci allait m'assurer de passer en sixième année !_

_- Mais enfin Lily-jolie…_

_- TAIS-TOI BLACK ! VOUS ALLEZ ME LE PAYER ! »_

_Remus vit la rapidité avec laquelle Lily Evans avait sorti sa baguette , il vit également ses deux amis se mettre à genoux et quémander le pardon de la jeune fille , James lui baisant même les pieds. Toute la salle commune avait les yeux rivés sur cette scène plus qu'étrange. Lupin vit Peter qui était tirailler entre le désir de rire et celui de porter secours à ses amis. Il vit également la nouvelle Gryffondor ,Céline Carolis, qui souriait d'un air moqueur mais tendu, un sourire que Remus connaissait depuis longtemps, le même que celui qu'il faisait à ses amis en première année. L'adolescente avait aussi la baguette sorti et le lycanthrope put voir que celle-ci était pointé sur Sirius qui venait juste de crier à toute la salle qu'il n'était qu'un sot et qu'il n'avait que quatre ans. _

_Fin du Flash Back._

Pendant ce temps, le lycanthrope s'était avancé vers le voile, il se tenait maintenant devant celui-ci , la mine déconfite, en pleurs silencieux. Ils étaient presque tous partit. D'abord Peter, puisqu'il les avait tous trahi , puis James et Lily et enfin Sirius. Mais un peu d'espoir restait dans le coeur de Remus, il lui restait encore Céline…

Soudain l'ancien maraudeur sortit un parchemin de sa poche. Il murmura « je jure solennellement que je suis un maraudeur » et sur la carte s'affichèrent quatre noms écrit de la main de leurs propriétaires. On pouvait y lire l'écriture en pattes de mouches de Peter, sa signature faite d'une patte de rat et à côté de son nom une crois rouge signe qu'ils n'étaient plus un maraudeur. En dessous l'écriture fine et aristocratique de James à côté de laquelle une signature faite d'un sabot de cerf et enfin un peu plus sur la droite une autre crois mais verte, en effet James n'était plus de son monde mais il restait toujours un maraudeur. Cette même croix verte figurait à côté du nom de Sirius dont on reconnaissait l'écriture extravagante et la patte de chien. Enfin venait l'écriture élégante de Remus dont le nom et le dessin de crocs restaient pour l'instant seuls, un jour sûrement une même crois verte viendrait s'ajouter à son nom. Le loup-garou poussa un long soupir. Il était le dernier maraudeur à pouvoir réaliser leurs buts : empêcher les actions de Voldemort . mais il ne s'en sentait plus la force, ce jour-là il était las de vivre, la dernière pleine lune ayant été la pire de sa vie.

La porte s'ouvrit alors doucement. Remus vit entrer dans la salle un adolescent aux chevaux noirs ébouriffés et aux yeux émeraudes ; Harry était donc lui aussi venu voir Sirius. Le jeune Potter arriva sans bruit et se plaça à côté de Remus qui pensait à la dernière chose qu'il avait dit à Sirius.

Flash Back 

_Il venait juste d'apprendre qu'Harry était parti au Ministère avec un groupe d'amis . Remus avait été chargé d'annoncer cela à Sirius qui était dans son ancienne maison , Square Grimmaurd_ . _Lupin ne comprenait toujours pas comment Patmol pouvait réussir à vivre dans la maison qu'il avait autrefois tant maudit. Il n'avait pas le choix le pauvre mais Remus avait tout fait pour qu'il n'habite pas ici. Cela n'avait pas suffit._

_Le loup-garou entra dans la maison. Sirius était déjà devant lui alors qu'il venait à peine de fermer la porte._

_« Alors Lunard, tu viens me faire un petit coucou ?_

_- Non Sirius, Harry est au Ministère et il faut y aller_

_- Quoi ? mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?_

_- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi répondit la voix posé de Rémus_

_- Bon bah on y va alors » s'exclamait Sirius_

_Patmol n'avait même pas prit le temps de prendre un manteau. Il transplana dans la seconde après leurs conversation, Lupin fit de même. Le lycanthrope ne saurait jamais comment mais l'animagus arriva exactement là où les membres de l'ordre du Phœnix s'était donné rendez-vous. _

_Après un regard pour les deux nouveaux arrivants, Tonks entra dans le ministère, Lunard tressaillit. Il fallait toujours lui expliquer pourquoi, mais il ne devait pas penser à sa . Sirius s'était retourné vers son ami._

_« - Alors Remi tu ne lui a toujours pas tout dit à ce que je vois ; il amorçait un mouvement vers l'entrée cachée du Ministère_

_- Non tu as raison. Veille bien sur toi Patmol_

_- T'en fait Lunard je serais prudent pour une fois et je reviendrais avec Harry »_

_Fin du Flash back _

Remus n'avait pas douté de ses paroles au début. Il avait toujours cru que Patmol allait revenir , jusqu'à ce qu'il empêche Harry d'aller le rejoindre . Un long soupir s'échappa de la gorge sèche du lycanthrope . L'adolescent à ses côtés prit la parole d'une voix rauque

« Il n'aurait jamais du partir pour moi , c'est ma faute

- Si tu veux partir dans ce raisonnement là je peux te dire que c'est la faute respectivement de Voldemort, du voile, de Bellatrix, de Dumbledore, de Lily, de James, la mienne, du créateur du Ministère, du créateur du voile, de la vie, de…

- C'est bon je crois avoir compris, sourit Harry

- Tu sais Harry , je suis sur qu'il est heureux là haut, en plus il est mort pour toi et je peux te dire que je l'entends d'ici vanter ses exploits à James et Lily

- …Merci professeur Lupin, _Remus tressaillit mal à l'aise_

- Tu peux m'appeler Remus tu sais

- Merci Remus

- De rien, il me manque autant qu'à toi, c'était notre étoile »

**Voilà un song-fic pour ma première histoire posté qui annonce assez bien ma vision du monde « Maraudeur » je suis ouverte à tous conseils . **

**Je vais commencer une fic sur cette fameuse cinquième année à Poudlard de Remus vous m'en direz des nouvelles lorsque j'aurais posté hein ? allez bonne visite sur et pour les questions je vous mettrez un e-mail bientôt**


End file.
